clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hat Pop/4
My fourth talk page! Click here to see the old one! CIP party invatation Done I archived it for you! Again, thanks for helping me find Rockhopper...I wouldn't have got him without you. You're the best person on the wiki! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 21:41, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Please vote! Please decide if we should have "Protection templates" by voting here! Thank you! Also, check out the new newspaper, the Penguiniki! --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!!! ( | ) 03:20, 25 May 2009 (UTC) this is Youngsocks300 Im sockpuppets411's brother. I hope you noticed the front page, it says he's gonna die! Which he is! Check his page please. --[[User:Sockpuppets411|Sockpuppets411]]Guns N' Roses! 13:13, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Sockpuppets411 here. It is in fact terminal. That means I 'will' die. --[[User:Sockpuppets411|Sockpuppets411]]Guns N' Roses! 13:17, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Hat Pop sister hi sis how are you? --Gknee19 16:31, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Award File:Respect_award_cp_1_seahorseruler.jpg|You have gained seahorseruler's Respect! Please add it to your awards! Thanks!--[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] | http://yoshisisland.wikia.com/ | User Page: [[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] 01:04, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Perry the Platypus on shoutbox? Lol.--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''Талк то ме. Заиста. Као и сада. Ја сам стварно досадно. Чекај, идите на СхоутБокс, то је забавније ствари.]] 05:37, 27 May 2009 (UTC) <=( I have a feeling that, you don't like me anymore...<=(...I don't know why but, when everyone was being mean to me and I was sad on CP, you ran off...it kinda hurt my feelings <=(...Again, I have a feeling that you don't like me anymore <=(...please reply with your answer: Are you or are you not my friend. If it's a no, then I understand, I've become a jerk. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 01:48, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Gsnap... Gsnap is your friend, and, thanks for agreeing with me on that hat. It's just a stupid hat! Nothing special about it! Sorry if I hurt your feelings...It's just that I got mad because everyone was being mean to Gsnap and I, it just, hurt me inside. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 02:15, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello this is Salteroi here i just wanted 2 say hi. I met u on Cp in the dojo remember well cya i have 2 go!! Salteroi 20:36 31 May 2009 Ninja On Doodle Here, I saved this last night. File:Hatpopunfinishedninjadrawing.png|Here you go! --Yorkayyy! RAWR! 23:02, 31 May 2009 (UTC) =DDD That photo ROX! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 23:04, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Forum:The Daily Sponge Vs. The Penguinkiki Please vote which news is better! Thanks! --Yorkayyy! RAWR! 01:08, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Daily Sponge vs. Penguinkiki Check out Forum:The Daily Sponge Vs. The Penguinkiki! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester '''P-P-P-Pokerface-P-P-P-P-Pokerface!' 01:08, 1 June 2009 (UTC) York's Ninja Doodle....FINISHED! I saw York's unfinished Ninja Doodle. I saved York the work and finished it! =D --I am Freezer! Talk 2 The Freezer Get Rid Of Vandals! Party! 01:17, 1 June 2009 (UTC) File:finishedninja.png|It's York's Doodle! Finished by me! PARTY INVITE!!!!!! YOU ARE INVITED TO SALTEROI'S CARD JITSU PARTY!!!! DATE: 13 MAY 2009 SERVER: YETI ( WINTERLAND IF YETI IS FULL) ROOM: DOJO AND THEN NIGHTCLUB AFTER! TIME: 12:30-1:30 PENGUIN STANDARD TIME!!! PLZ REPLY IF YOU CAN COME!!!!! FROM SALTEROI PARTY CANCELLED SORRY MY CARD JITSU PARTY IS NOW CANCELLED! HOPEFULLY ANOTHER PARTY WILL BE HELD SOON!!! SORRY FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE!!!!!! Heyo, Hat Pop! Hi, Hat Pop! It's American Che! I was just wondering... what's the template for the "This user's penguin name is }" and "This user's other penguin name is }"? Thanks, American Che aMeRiCaN cHe LoVeS hEr... UsEr PaGe? Or HeR tAlK? "Das Me, Das Auto. Das Confusing!" 21:31, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Party! My party already has date and time, go and check!--''' Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 08:55, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Summer Kick Off Party! READ THEN CLICK THE CARD BELOW Party! You're invited to my party! *When: June 27th, 2009, 9:00 PST *Where: Ice Palace *What To Bring: WEAR SOMETHING CRAZY File:Yorkpartyinvintation.png|YORKAY WANTS YOU TO COME TO HER PARTAY --Yorkayyy! RAWR! 13:34, 3 June 2009 (UTC) our cadence is done! go Here! --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] | http://yoshisisland.wikia.com/ | User Page: [[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] 20:21, 4 June 2009 (UTC) CP Wanna get on CP later? Also, I hope it doesn't bother you, but can you set up a party for me? You can choose the date...but not June 13. The party would be my "Late Late Birthday" because nobody came. I hope it doesn't bother you! Please reply! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 20:26, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Party! My party is now!--'Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 20:30, 4 June 2009 (UTC) BJ Award! An award from me! Enjoy!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 18:21, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Buddy List I noticed the pages of other users on the wiki, and I wanna be on one of the pictures. Here is what the CP me looks like. --Iceanator189 13:45, 11 June 2009 (UTC)Iceanator189 YOU ARE INVITED TO CHILDPENGU1'S SUMMER PARTY! ??? is gknee ur sister? --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 00:17, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Put this plz! Hi Hat! Well put this on your user page: Thanks! --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 23:48, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Meet Me Plz Can you meet me amd be my buddy ? I'll be at Frozen, Ski Mountain.Hahaha00000 Dark Blue Party Your invited to my party! User:Gamgee/Gamgee's Dark Blue Party --Gamgee 15:22, 15 June 2009 (UTC) CPW Video Hello, Hat Pop! :I (that is, TCG) am planning on filming an out-of-school video on June 30, because I get out of school June 26! I hope you can join us! :I am currently in the process of interweaving through user talks and sending this message out to everybody! :See more info on my user page, and if you have any questions please visit my talk. :We look forward to seeing you, and wear something that you'd want to be seen on YouTube, because this will be a real video, called "The Summer CPW Party!" American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! 15:33, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Ninja-invite User:Hat pop You have been invited to Patchy99 Ninja Master B-Day party, RSVP by june 19, my real birthday"the party is on the 21st.[[User:Patchy99 ninja master|''--Patchy99 Ninja Master']]>[[User talk:Patchy99 ninja master|You cant see this!!']] You can sign up at http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Patchy99_ninja_master/Ninja_master_b-day_party!! Yay party time i have change the party time of my bday party. plz visit this page. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 00:53, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Party! Hello Hat Pop, Don't forget to come to my Summer party! I know many peopleare having summer parties, but mine will be AWESOME! Don't forget to sign up here!i Hope to see you there P.S Fano might be coming and the party will be recorded to be on Code TV! Code1125's wiki party! Date: Monday June 29, 2009 Server: Frozen Room: Dock, then to my iggy Time: 1:30 PST (4:30 EST, 1:30 PST) Special Guests: Fano (Pending) Hope you can come! --I'M THE CODESTER! Talk 2 me, OR DIE! 02:33, 16 June 2009 (UTC) party User:Gamgee/Find Four Party! Click to come to my Find 4 party! --Gamgee 22:35, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Hahaha shop Come to the Hahaha shop here ! IT's new ! Hahaha00000My sista's got pants ! RE:Awards Hey thanks for the awards, You've also earned my utmost respect too.--CatZip888 19:47, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks! thanks for the award! I gave you my Ultimate Award, right? If I didn't, here you go!!! --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 20:48, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight Ok, here is what we need to do to be on the wikia spotlight. Change the site notice, make it 2 lines long. Then make the Main page unprotected so that only registered users can edit it. Then reply right under this that you agree so that way an admin gave permission. Thats all you have to do and ill request. We qualify as I read the list of things the wiki needs to qualify. Well I did this because its kind of strange to have our top competetor, webkinz, in the spotlight. Webkinz is Club Penguins Biggest competetor. We also need more users editing mainspce a Bit more. I felt that the two biggest online gameing wikis should be in the spotlght, Club Penguin and Webkinz. --[[user:seahorseruler|'''''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 01:34, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Cp meets Neopets Shenkuu Award --The Sonamy Show 02:14, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Bunny ears DO rule! I know! Bunny ears SO DO rule! *Xo.Llama.Xo* Sorry I don't know if I can. People will get mad and say "Bah..he keeps changing...I won't bother going". Sorry <='(. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 03:03, 21 June 2009 (UTC) New Award! You have received the Art Award Hat Pop!!! This means You are really good at making art and drawing pictures! --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 03:25, 21 June 2009 (UTC) File:Artist award.jpg|Art Award for being really good at making art and drawing pictures! RE: It's fine. I canceled my party because nobody is coming. Don't feel sorry. You may have broke a promise, but that won't break our friendship. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 11:51, 21 June 2009 (UTC)' Friend Will you be my buddy I only have one buddy on this wiki and I need some more. Please be my buddy! ~Zooman98 Razzle-Dazzle Come here! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 15:06, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Award! [[User_talk:Ratonbat|'RED TOQUES RULE!!]] 18:09, 22 June 2009 (UTC)]] HP The Yurble --Sonamy4000 19:15, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Quit Hat, i have quit see my page to see why. unknown4 19:46, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Hello You have recivied Iceanator189 Award!CONGRATULATIONS! AWESOME! bunny --[[User:Pingali Moi|'''Pingali Moi]] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 00:57, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Please join my wiki Please join my wiki!http://www.log.wikia.com bunny Hey, wats the use of ur sliver bunny ears award? --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 14:05, 24 June 2009 (UTC) sorry sorry. i got a slow cmop. i have to shut down again. wait for me! --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 14:17, 24 June 2009 (UTC) picture Heres ur photo. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 01:27, 25 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Who needs a title? (I think) Sorry Hat Pop. I have that item already...lol. I don't know how you could repay me. But, it's up to you...I won't push or force. BTW...I hope you have fun at my party!! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 01:59, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Your Invited! --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 02:19, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Golden bunny ears How to change the bunny ear color? Wat is the use of ur golden bunny ears? --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| '''Ca Plane Pour Moi']] 12:25, 25 June 2009 (UTC) PARTY ITS PARTY TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SERVER SHERBET --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 13:53, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Party The party is starting! --Iceanator189 13:59, 25 June 2009 (UTC) This is it... Thank you I thank you truly with my heart. Every moment was painful, yet I had to do it. This just isn't the right place for me. I thank you sincerely, knowing that the picture will tighten our bond even when we're far away. I know how much we care for each other as friends, and I thank you, and all of this Wiki, for giving your best and trying to make everyone, not just me, a fun time here. Don't give up hope. Someday, who knows, we might all meet again! Good bye, and tell everyone to do their best to make this a better place! -Tawny bunny --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 14:57, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Please put this on the main page please CLICK HERE TO SIGHN UP FOR Brendan7195's BIRTHDAY PARTY Sorry I hate to say it, but I might be quitting. :( RE: The Wall of Shame has Ben 100022 on it, The Real Ben is the new Ben, so he isn't on it. But Sharkbate, the biggest victim of the old Ben, won't probably forgive him, so he will be against forgiving Ben. Please Take Note: Upgrader Was Here TALK TO HIM!! 20:46, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Chillie102 Is he Chillie99? unknown4 00:32, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Drawing Since u drew me i drew u! unknown4 01:29, 29 June 2009 (UTC) RE:RE: Your welcome! unknown4 01:39, 29 June 2009 (UTC) We need help! Hat Pop! The server Fjord us at risk! Please come and save the server! --Iceanator189 18:59, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Help plz help me with clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/Pingali_Moi --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 19:11, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Votes I think this is enough to get promoted, right? I have 7 'for', 1 against, and 4 neutral. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 19:24, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Party Reminder Hey Hat Pop, Just a reminder, my party is '''TODAY!' Here are the details: Date: Today June 29, 2009 Server: Frozen Room: Dock, then to my iggy Time: 1:30 PST (4:30 EST, 1:30 PST) Special Guests: Bike boy 93 (BETA!) Hope to see you there! --I'M THE CODESTER! Talk 2 me, OR DIE! 20:26, 29 June 2009 (UTC) My drawing :D--[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 02:30, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Yes! Yes, promote me when you have time. Please Take Note: Upgrader Was Here TALK TO HIM!! 20:18, 30 June 2009 (UTC)